


An Elongated Clone

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Metahumans, Mischief, One Shot, Plans, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, S04E13, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, abilities, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Ralph practices his new stretchy ability at your expense.





	An Elongated Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S04E13

“Hey, guys, I think I got the hang of this!”

Ralph has been practicing his new-found ability for a good two hours straight, and earlier it hadn't fared very well. You, Caitlin, and Cisco walk back into the Speed Lab to check back in with the elongated man. Except, you come face to face with...

You scream.

In front of you stands an exact clone of yourself, complete with today's outfit, hair, and makeup. This has to be one of the creepiest things you've ever seen, and that is saying a lot, considering where you work.

“How do I look?” he asks, while making a Marilyn Monroe-esque pose.

“ _Damn_ , Ralph!” Cisco says, staring at the stretchy man's handiwork. “You really do have the hang of it!”

Caitlin looks back and forth from you and Ralph to compare. “Extraordinary, really. I think you're ready for this mission.”

Ralph gives an enthusiastic double thumbs up and it looks hilarious coming from your cloned body.

“Dude, are you thinking what I'm thinking for when this is all over with?” Cisco wonders.

“I think so,” Ralph replies, “But I don't want to die. I'm too good-looking.”

“You won't die. Not if we hide all the weapons before he gets back...”

“What are you both going on about?” you ask, curiosity getting the better of you.

“We're gonna prank Harry when he gets back.”

“How?”

Ralph does a flirtatious little spin, then winks at you, blowing a kiss in your direction.

_I shouldn't have asked._

“Yeah,” you say. “Harry _will_ kill you.”


End file.
